<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But I worship you no less this way by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712307">But I worship you no less this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau'>yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hair Washing, Honeymoon, M/M, POV David Rose, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>But now that they're back in their hotel room — a real hotel, with room service and a minibar and someone to change their sheets every day and David wouldn't trade the life he has now for anything but god has he missed five-star service — his legs are crying out at all the unexpected exertion, and his tiredness slams into him all at once.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [50]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But I worship you no less this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/gifts">High-Seas-Swan (FangLang)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Tumblr prompt <a href="https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/629111422873370624/intimancy-prompts">intimacy prompts #41: washing each other’s hair</a> from the absolutely lovely high-seas-swan -- thank you, friend! ❤️ </p><p>Title is from Matt Maltese.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David didn't expect day two of their honeymoon to be spent sweaty and tired and aching.</p><p>Or, well. Maybe he did, but he didn't expect it to be thanks to a day-long <i>hike</i> of all things. But David can't deny his opinion on hikes has been improved somewhat by the way the last one ended, and he has never been able to deny Patrick and his big loud eyes anything — and so up the mountain he'd gone, Patrick's boundless energy tempered by his own more reasonable approach to athleticism. He didn't totally hate it, either. Yes, it was steeper than he would have liked and yes, his ridiculously extroverted husband kept making conversation with strangers they bumped into, but in each conversation the first thing he'd do is introduce <i>my husband, David — we're here on our honeymoon</i> even though they've been married eight and a half months already and finally felt comfortable enough leaving the store in Jocelyn's hands to take this trip.</p><p>When they reached the summit they'd taken in the view, and then Patrick had pulled a blanket out of his backpack and proceeded to set up a picnic. <i>Because I didn't get to do this properly last time</i>, he'd said. <i>Are you saying my picnic setup was not up to scratch?</i> David had shot back, and Patrick had just laughed as he'd pulled out the cheese and crackers.</p><p>There was no jewellery this time, which was just as well because David is starting to run out of fingers, but there was good food and amazing champagne and more kissing than was strictly advisable in public before they finally made their way back down to sea level with full stomachs and little brushes of the backs of their hands every time the trail was wide enough. But now that they're back in their hotel room — a real hotel, with room service and a minibar and someone to change their sheets every day and David wouldn't trade the life he has now for anything but <i>god</i> has he missed five-star service — his legs are crying out at all the unexpected exertion, and his tiredness slams into him all at once. Patrick notices, Patrick always notices, and he runs a soothing hand down the length of David's spine.</p><p>"How about I run us a bath?" he asks, and David hums an affirmation. They found out after they checked in last night that they can both fit in the giant tub easily, and soon after that discovered that the bathroom floor is marginally tilted towards a drain to catch the water that gets sloshed over the sides. It takes a long time to fill, Patrick perched on the edge of the tub periodically checking the temperature and adding a few bubbles, and David takes the opportunity to scroll through social media and check on how things are going at home. By the time Patrick calls him in he's determined that the store hasn't burned down (at least as of three hours ago, when he can see it in the background of one of Twyla's selfies) and he leaves his phone charging as he strips his sweaty clothes off. Patrick is already in the bath, sitting up with his back pressed to the porcelain and covered halfway up his chest by water and bubbles, and David gratefully clambers into the space Patrick has left for him between his legs. The hot water is an immediate relief on his tender muscles, and he relaxes into Patrick's embrace with a deep sigh.</p><p>Neither of them speaks for a long time. David didn't know, before Patrick, that silences like this could be so comfortable; that they didn't need to be filled up with inane chatter, that they don't mean the other person is annoyed or resentful. He's learned to appreciate the times when they can just quietly enjoy each others' company, peaceful and content.</p><p>"Want me to do your hair?" Patrick murmurs in his ear, and David just tips his head back in response. Patrick cups his hand under the water before using it to wet David's hair, his touch gentle and careful. Once it's sufficiently damp David hears the click of the shampoo bottle opening and then Patrick's hand is back, dexterous fingers working into his scalp and making him groan.</p><p>He slides forward so he can dip his own head into the water to rinse it off, and then they repeat the process with the conditioner. And David basks in it, the touch on his head and Patrick's legs wrapped around him and his back pressed to Patrick's chest and the heat of the water, all of it is wonderful and overwhelming and perfect.</p><p>"Your turn," David says once his hair is fully rinsed, suddenly feeling... if not energised, then at least energetic <i>enough</i> to return the favour.</p><p>"You don't have to," Patrick starts, and David rolls his eyes even though Patrick won't be able to see.</p><p>"I want to," he replies, and Patrick presses a kiss into David's wet hair before he pushes away from the edge of the bath. There's a bit of manoeuvring while they both turn around, and they lose a bit of water as David shuffles to the other end of the tub and Patrick moving into the gap between his knees.</p><p>It's a much faster process this way around, even with Patrick growing his hair out a little since the wedding. David scrubs his hands through the hints of curl that are just starting to appear, dampening them before he adds shampoo to his hand and works that through as well. By the time he's rinsed the conditioner out Patrick is relaxed and boneless in his arms, letting loose a sigh of deep contentment David's honestly not even sure he's aware he makes.</p><p>Eventually, they'll have to haul themselves out of the tub and into the luxurious bed. But they can stay here a little while yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on <a href="http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>